


凝望群星

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“美丽依旧，是吧？”Hikaru招呼对方。</p>
<p>“是的，美丽依旧。”Chekov露出微笑，依然凝望着群星。“我们已经在宇宙里航行了好几年，可我想我永远也看不腻。”</p>
<p>Translation of 《Look At The Stars》 by MermaidsInSpace<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/16465846#comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	凝望群星

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：
> 
> 我无法相信我发在这儿的第一篇是这个，我根本高兴不起来。
> 
> 今天早上我读到了关于Anton Yelchin的消息，我悲伤极了，所以我决定为我在星际迷航重启角色中最喜欢的那个写作，以此来纪念他。
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 我从没想过AOS舰桥组会这么早失去他们最年轻的成员。他已启程前往群星之中，与前辈们一同航向无人知晓的远方。他的旅程仍将继续。

Hikaru压下一个大大的哈欠，再次查看现在离伽马班次的结束时间还有多久。他看向跟自己共同值这一班的Chekov，看到的却不是那个年轻的俄罗斯人欢快地在私人平板上敲打的样子——后者将座椅转向一边，凝望着舰桥舷窗之外。

“美丽依旧，是吧？”Hikaru招呼对方。

“是的，美丽依旧。”Chekov露出微笑，依然凝望着群星。“我们已经在宇宙里航行了好几年，可我想我永远也看不腻。”

“嘛，你还有那么几年可以继续看呢。”Hikaru看着他翘起了嘴角。

Chekov发出一声短短的笑声，也向他回以笑容。

“你知道，我被允许编入进取号是因为我是个天才——”

“你可真谦虚！”

“但我一开始想到这儿来是因为星辰。我曾经花上好几个小时仰望群星，不是为了学习星座，就只是仰望。”俄罗斯人露出怀恋的微笑，看着Hikaru。“为了激励我的好奇心，我妈妈给我买了一架好望远镜。我猜想现在我加入了五年计划，她有没有后悔买了它。”

Hikaru摇了摇头。“我相当确信她没后悔。我们都知道你妈妈有多宠爱你。”

随着叮的一声，Hikaru的屏幕上弹出了一条警告。

“跟你聊天很棒，但看起来就算是在伽马班里也还有正经事儿要做。”

“我真的觉得我永远也看不腻。有时候我希望能永远继续下去。”最后往窗外看了一眼，Chekov把座椅转了回来，继续工作。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作尾记：
> 
> 安息吧，Anton Yelchin。得益于你的才华，荧幕上多了一位受人喜爱的角色。


End file.
